Ours Forever
by pastalover97
Summary: This is a Ciel x Sebastian x Reader insert. Your a poor seamstress who has lived a horrible life and suddenly you encounter Lord Phantomhive and and his butler Sebastian. Last chapter is up! Rated M for a reason! Please read and review! This is my first uploaded fanfiction! So no flames please and be nice !
1. Chapter 1 The new maid

Ours Forever

" A black butler story, Sebastian x Reader x Ciel. I do not own Black Butler nor its characters."

You were a poor girl of the age of 16 and lived in the east of London town. Your mother died when you were ten years old. You remember your father crying silently in his study for months. He would never come out, leaving you to clean, cook and provide for them. Not that your father didn't love you any less. You spent the last six years working in a clothes store for the rich.

You were an amazing seamstress. You turned the simple fabrics into masterpieces. There were only two employees working for your boss. You and a small timid girl named Marley Trait. She had long curly brown hair and soft green eyes that accented her heart shaped face. Your boss Edger Waltz was a very brut man. He was dashing nonetheless but, he treated you all like slaves. He would constantly touch you and fondle you as you were sewing. Marley even admitted that she wanted to stab him with her pushing pins.

As the years went on you began to mature into a beautiful sixteen year old. Your boss became very infatuated with you. The touching would get more intense. You would tell him to stop but, he reminded you that you needed the money and where else would you work. After all you were very poor. You could barely keep the house rent. He would torment you and rape you. Your dad never knew because you didn't want him to worry about you. Mr. Waltz would bite you and his grip on you was causing you bruises. You cried silently to yourself as he tortured you. Once he was done you would clean yourself up and continue to work on the dresses and suits. Marley was worried for you. She was the only one that knew what was going on.

"I don't like this (name). You don't deserve to be tormented like this! "Marley said quietly knowing that their boss was watching their every move. You sighed as you finished stitching the collar of a small green suit. "You know there is nothing I can do! Father and I need the money to stay alive." You said as you started on the small sleeves neatly hemming them. "If there is anything I can do, you know I would! " Marley stated as she stated working on sewing a lavender dress. "Well everything will be fine!" You say reassuring her as well as pleading with yourself. "Besides he will eventually grow tired of me" Marley looks up into your (eye color) eyes. "If you say so…..Oh look! We have an hour till quitting time! "Your eyes glance over at the blue wooden chipped Clock to the corner of the work station.

You sigh slightly a little smile creped on your face. After spending twelve hours working and dealing with Mr. Waltz touching your private regions and telling you all the dirty things he wanted to do to you. You wrinkle your nose and continue to sew the green suit getting it perfect. After all you heard that this suit was being bought by a Lord. You started dreaming about what he looked like and started lightly humming as you were finishing with the buttons.

"Why (name) you seem quite happy" Mr. Waltz says as his hands lightly graze your backside. You jump and look over at the smirking man standing behind you. "Mr. Waltz!" You say as he starts playing with your hair. "Now Miss (last name) what has gotten you so excited? Were you dreaming of me? "His smile gets even creeper as he waits for you to respond. " N-no! Mr. Waltz I was just day dreaming." The man frowns. "I see, well then." He looks at his watch. "I suppose you both are done for the day." You start to gather your stuff when Mr. Waltz calls to as he is about to enter his office. "Oh and (name) don't forget to dream about me tonight." You blush and quickly run out of the shop.

You say your goodbyes to Marley and assure her that you will be fine on your own. She reluctantly leaves as you run home. You stop in front of a rundown shack. You smile and breathe in as you walk in and take off your shoes and start cooking something over a boiling pot that looked like watery stew. You knock on an unsteady door.

"Father?" You call as you run your hands through your very dirty hair. You knock a few more times before you run into the small murky room to see your dad sleeping on his musty wool cot with a torn blanket pulled over his back. You lightly rub his back waking the man up. Your father was the age of forty two. His light brown and gray hair was messy with dirt and sweat. He opened his light icy blue eyes and smiles at you sleepily. "Hello kitten" He says as he sits up and stretches. You smile at the nick name that he called you. "Hello father I made some dinner for us." You say. "Oh thank you (name) how was work?" You put a small smile trying to make it seem like nothing was wrong. "It was alright I got four dresses and one suit done." Your father smiles and ruffles your hair. "That a girl. "

You kiss his cheek and go to the small cup bored that you had and pulled out two cracked bowls and fill them up with the soupy liquid and hands him some. You both ate silently. Pretty soon you began to yawn and mumbled good night as you ran into your room or better known as a closet that held a cot and a small pile of clothing in the corner. You changed into a night gown and blew out the candle that you had going. You cried yourself to sleep again as you pulled the blanket closer to you.

You woke up with the sun. Then stretched and you got dressed and ran a broken brush through your hair. Walking out the front door you tried to dry your tears and tell yourself that everything was going to be fine. Little did you know that today is the day your life would change forever.

You ran to work know that you were a few minutes late. You grabbed the door handle noticing that a white gloved hand was already placed on it. You looked behind you noticing a tall handsome dressed in black man with and boy looked to be the age of twelve standing next to him in a blue suit with a black bow tied to his collar. He was wearing an eye patch that was neatly tied to his head wrapping over his grayish blue hair. He had a blank expression on his face his blue eye staring at you. The man had dark black hair that fell with his flawless features, His ruby eyes seemed to have a tingle of amusement in them.

"Excuse me miss but, do you work here?" The man stated to you in a silky honey like voice. You looked into his eyes and blushed slightly. "Um-"Your boss rushes out and looks at you sternly. "Is she bothering you sir? " He grabs you and smacked you across the face causing you to fall back. Luckily the man in black caught you in his strong arms. "No she was not if anything she was helping us." The man said. At the point the child spoke up. "Mr. Waltz is this how you treat all your staff? " Your boss was stunned at the child. "I-I!" "I'm sure that this poor girl would be much better suited to a different environment to work in." He lightly smiled at you before looking back at Mr. Waltz who was taken aback. "Excuse me! This winch is to work for me! "The boy lowers his eye at the girl and them back at her boss. " No I think I have heard quite enough actually." He looks over at the slender flawless man next to him who was still holding you in his arms. "Sebastian! I order you to get this girl cleaned and clothed properly. She shall be our new maid at the estate!"

With so much as a glare at the angry boss he stared to walk back into the carriage that was waiting for him. Sebastian smiles at you and released you and took your hand. "I am sure that you wouldn't want to stay in this dump now would you? " You looked into his eyes and shock your head. "Well then it's settled, you shall work for the Master and become our new maid." Mr. Waltz protested. "Excuse me sir but-"Sebastian looked back at the man as his eyes started to glow. "Do you really think you are in any position to argue?" Mr. Waltz growled lowly but ran back in to his little shop. Sebastian chuckled and proceeded to walk you to the carriage.


	2. Chapter 2 The Mansion

"Hello readers! I am back with chapter two I hope you like it!"

-Chapter 2 the mansion-

You had some trouble getting into the carriage. Sebastian had to lift you into it. He laughs a little bit but, was silenced by the stare of the Master. Once you got in you were directed to sit across from the Lord. Sebastian came in strait after you and sat up right next to his Master.

It was a silent ride to the estate. Yet Sebastian continued to stare at you with his red, ruby eyes entrancing you. You couldn't help but blush and play with your greasy hair. Sebastian grins; he knows he is getting to you.

You all arrive at the mansion. Your face lights up as your eyes search the majestic place. The Manor had a dark aura, almost like it had suffered many tragic deaths. Ciel noticed you staring.

"Well girl? Are coming or are you just going to catch flies with your mouth being too wide." You blush and grip your torn and dirty dress and jump out of the carriage into the arms of the mysterious dark haired man. "(Name) Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sebastian Michaelis. I am the head of this estate at the moment and you will have to follow my orders and the Masters at all times. Do you understand? "You smiles and nodded, I mean anything was better than your previous work place, right?

You walk into the beautiful mansion and spin around admiring the art and structure the curving stairs and the open windows. You felt like you had died and gone to some kind of enchanted heaven. Sebastian is standing off to the side eyeing you curiously.

"(Name)? Are you alright? "He is squinting at you. You look up and pull your arms behind you and look up. "Yes, sorry I just-." "I know it's a lot to take in. This manor has so much history." He stokes the wall and the looks at you. "I suppose we should get you cleaned up!" You blushed and turned bright red. "You're going to bathe me!" Sebastian grins. "Of course! A woman such as you should be treated with proper care. Not like a piece of filth like your manager." He has a blank face as he says this. It slightly made you antsy. "Now where were we…?" He looks at your filthy figure. "Oh yes, I remember now!" He smirks and picks you up bridal style and carries you into the hall bathroom.

It was huge! The bathroom was covered in blue and silver tiles and had a huge bath tub the size of a small swimming pool. "You have a bath tub! " You stare at it with admiration. Sebastian smiles sympathetically at you. "Yes, this shall be your new bathroom. Now please disrobe for me." You turn red. "Oh god! You were serious!" Sebastian looks at her blankly. "I never joke about these things." You look down and flushed and biting your lip. "If you would prefer I could always disrobe you." He stated. "You hide your face in your hands and start feeling hot. " No No that will not be needed."

Sebastian studies her. "Are you sure? " 'Yes!" you exclaim and start to take off your clothes in front of the butler. You finish undressing and look back over to the butler. You have a very feminine structure underneath those rags. Your body was very curvy but, you weren't fat or pudgy. Your breasts were C cups and sloped down and were naturally perky. Your thighs were just the right size and your long legs left very little for the imagination. Yet you had cuts and scars coating your body from your previous boss. Sebastian noticed this and made note to kill that man.

"I prepared the water for you it is nice and warm for you." Sebastian helped you in and began to slip his gloves off. He proceeded to wash your body cleaning your face, shoulders, and neck and paying a lot of attention to your breasts which he did happen to continue to clean even after they were spotless. You sighed and began to relax but, then realized that your dad would expect you home soon!

"Sebastian? " You asked as he began to rinse you off. "Yes (name)?" "I just realized that I need to go home soon!" He looked up at you with a questionable look on his face. "Why you're not leaving you are going to stay here in the mansion." He got you out of the tub and started to dry you off with a fluffy towel. "I have already arranged it with your father. He agreed and said that everything would be much better for you here." She looked stunned. "How did you-"He smirked at her. "Why I am simply one hell of a butler." You peer at him. He was quite odd for a normal average butler. "Sebastian what are you?" You ask him as he puts a night gown on you clothing you. "I am Sebastian my dear." You make a face. "No what I mean is-." "Here take a look at yourself." You were brought in front of the huge bathroom mirror. You were clean! You giggled and danced around happily.

The last time you were this clean was when you were ten and went to your mother's funeral. You remembered the mean comments from the people who passed by saying that she deserved it and that she was a prostitute and a filthy hoe. At that time you had no idea what those words meant. Though now you began to cry. Your whole body shaking in endless pain, the horrible misery clinging to your soul like it was slowly killing you.

Sebastian noticed a small smile growing on his face. After all, this is the only reason he even mentioned that small store and to have a suit made. He sensed your misery and aguish. He craved your beautiful tortured soul for his own. He smiled at you his teeth gleaming in the light.

"I can help you (name) ~" You looked up tears streaming down your face. "How could you possibly help me?" He grins as his eyes begin to glow a strange purple glow. "We could form a contract." You stumbled suddenly frightened by him. "What are you?" "I am a demon butler to Ciel Phantomhive. He shows his mark on his hand to you. "A-a Demon! You can't be serious!" "Oh but, as I told you before I do not make jokes about these things." You process all of this in your mind. "You said you could help me?" He nods his head. "How?" He smiles and puts his hands over your eyes. "I can kill everyone who made your life hell and promise you will never feel lonely again. He lightly kisses your neck.

"What do I give you in return?" He grins even more. "All I want in return is your heart, soul, body and mind. I want you as my own." You shiver as he ghosts his lips over yours. "So, do we have a deal? " You close your eyes and hold him close as he continues to ghost his lips all over your face. "Yes. We have a deal, I am yours Sebastian. Forever."


	3. Chapter 3 Just a Charity case

"Hey Guys! I feel bad to make you wait. So here is chapter three. Don't worry Ciel will be in this chapter more."

-Chapter 3 –

You woke up the next morning refreshed. You felt so clean and you were sleeping in a bed big enough for ten men! You rolled around on it marveling in its comfort. You finally got up out of the bed and walked over to a chair with what appeared to be your uniform.

It was a very sexy looking maid's outfit complete with fishnets, a hat and a cute little collar that said kitty on it. You knew immediately that Sebastian had this especially for you. So you put it on and walked down the circular flowing stairs when you bumped into a red headed woman who had a stack of bed sheets in her hands. She tumbled but, you caught her (Go you!) and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" You ask with a concerned look on your face? The woman looked at you blushing as you helped her gather the bedding. "Yes Miss I am fine. Thank you so much for catching me." You giggle. "It was no problem really, what is your name?"

The red head looked up at you. "Oh me? I am Mey-rin ma'am." You smile. "Nice to meet you Mey-rin, my name is (name)" Mey-rin grips the railing of the stairs. "Oh you're the new maid aren't you?" "That's me!" You say. Do you know where Sebastian is? I need to ask him about the tasks that I have to do today." "Oh yes! Sebastian is most likely in the kitchen making breakfast." "Oh okay I will go see him." You pause. "Do you need any help?" Mey-rin looks up. "Oh no dear I will be fine I am just a bit clumsy that's all." "Oh alright!"

You smile and head down the stairs to a large spacious white kitchen. "Sebastian?" You call as you look for him? Sebastian was busy preparing the masters breakfast which consisted of many different fruits and pastries. "You could feed a whole army with all the food you are making for him! " Sebastian smiles. "No trust me (name), the master is a very heavy eater." You laugh at this. "Do you need any help?" He was just finishing placing the whipped cream on the strawberries. "I suppose if you would like to take this tray to the young master that would be appreciated."

He helps you put everything onto the big serving tray. "Will you be okay traveling up the stairs with that?" You look at him and grin. "Of course! " He looks at her. "Well if you are sure….. Just make sure you come back down to see me to get your list of choirs."

You nod and then start to head up the stairs. "Man this is heavy!" You say but, you were not going to let Sebastian know that you couldn't handle a simple job like this. No you were a perfectly capable woman. You didn't need any man! As you walked up the last few stairs you noticed a huge fine wooden door with a gilded door knob on it. You figured that this door was the Masters.

So you walked in holding the very heavy tray. You see that the young Lord had a huge stack of papers on his desk. You look up at him and lightly smile. He fumbles with his papers and looks up at you.

"Hello (name) how are you enjoying the mansion?" You put the huge tray on a clean spot on his desk being careful that your dress didn't show anything. "Oh I love it here! It's amazing! I have no idea how to thank you!" Ciel flips his hand up before you could continue."No need, I consider you my charity case." You grid your teeth but, you turn it into a smile. You remembered that hi is the one that is letting you stay here.

"Ciel …..Can I ask you something?" The boy looked up from his work. "Hmmm? Oh yes sure." You fiddle with your hands and look down at your lap. "I was wondering….where is your parents?" He looks into your eyes god he thought you were beautiful. "It's a long story…." "Oh if you don't want to talk about it we don't have to..." He stops and looks at her for a second. "No it's fine." He gets up from his desk and strolls over to her. "You see…." He sighs. "My parents were murdered in this very Manor."

He stops to look into your eyes and find some sort of fear in them. He finds none. "They were burned alive." You weren't in the least be scared. You knew that there was no way that would happen again….right? "I am so sorry Master." You start tearing up remembering your past and how it hurt you. "Why Miss (last name), you don't have to cry for me." He holds you into his arms. This was something he never does but, he felt some sort of connection to you. He couldn't put his finger on it. He sighs and releases you.

You look up and wipe your tears from your face. "I am so sorry for getting you suit wet young Lord." He smiles warmly at you. "No don't worry about it." You smile and start to go out of the room when Ciel grabs your arm gently. "Oh and (name)." You stare into his eyes, your face is red. "Yes?" He lightly touches your hair caressing it. "Tears don't suit you." You feel extremely warm. He chuckles and lightly kisses you on the cheek and then walks back into his study not even looking back at you.

You are frozen like that for a few minutes but then you start to head down stairs to find Sebastian. Little did you know Sebastian has been watching you both from around the corner?

-Sebastian's POV-

Sebastian growls, how dare the young Master touch (name)! He sighs and holds his palm to his face. Well if it's a fight the master wants well then he wouldn't play far. "Her soul is mine" He says as he continues to dust the hall pictures. This is war.

-Your POV-

You walk down the stairs and notice Sebastian wasn't in the kitchen any more. You look around for him but, instead you find a brut, blond haired man who appeared to have hold of a large flamethrower. He chuckled to himself as he starts to cook or much less burn the piece of meat. You start coughing from the massive amount of smoke causing the man to look up.

"Oh I am so sorry ma'am!" You couldn't pay attention to him for you were coughing up a storm. "Miss? Oh god Sebastian is going to kill me for this." He picks you up and drags you into the parlor and sets you on the couch.

You start to breath better and look up at the man. "Thank you!" He looks over at you and shrugs. "It's what I do when I see dames in distress." You giggle at his remark and sit up. "What is your name?" You ask. The man looks over at you. "My name is Bart" "Oh." You say. "My name is (name)" Bart looks at you. "You're a right pretty woman…..what are you doing in the Phantomhive estate?" You smile; you guess the other staff hasn't found out yet. "I am the new maid." You say. Bart lights up. "Are you really! That's cool!"

Just as you both were having a giggling fit, Sebastian comes up from behind. "Bart are you done making lunch yet?" Bart looks up suddenly scared. "Ahhh I am getting to it sir!" "I'm sure." Bart gives a casual smile to you before scurrying out of the room to go do whatever it was he was suppose to be doing.

You smile and look over at Sebastian. "You didn't have to scare him like that!" Sebastian puts up a finger. "We as the Phantomhive staff must exceed the expectations that the Young Master has for us." You look down into your lap. "Oh." Sebastian smiles at you. "Now you are to sweep the floors, dust the walls scrub the floors, clean the furniture and also all the bathrooms." You had your hands full.

"Anything else?" You ask. Sebastian looks at you. "Oh yes. Stay away from the Master. He is very busy with paper work. He wouldn't want to be bothered by the likes of you." You feel hurt. "The Master likes me though!" Sebastian looks back at you. "Is that what he told you? Didn't he say you were his Charity case?" You get up. "How did you….Did you?" Sebastian smiles at her. "I have my ways. Now you must get to work, unless you have any other questions."

You look down tears streak from your eyes. Was that all you were to him, just a charity case? "No sir." "Well then what are you waiting for get to it!"

You sigh and start heading off to do your choirs. Strange that there was a real ache in your heart, you didn't know what to think. Did Ciel really hate you? Why did you even care? You shouldn't! You fell onto the floor and began scrubbing as you sobbed. There was a strange feeling in your heart that wanted both of them to love you. You wanted them to mend your heart so that you would never feel lonely again.


	4. Chapter 4 This is War

"Thank you so much to all that reviewed! This is really making me want to write more! Anyways, here is Chapter 4! "

-Chapter 4 this is War-

You finished cleaning up the floors which honestly needed very little cleaning. There were only a few specks of dirt but, of course this is Sebastian you were talking about. Everything had to be just perfect or he would freak out. You sighed and continue to work when suddenly you felt a tap on your back. You looked over your shoulder to see Sebastian grinning at you. What exactly he was smiling about, you wondered.

You turned around and put your wet cloth down next to the bucket full of soupy water. "Sebastian did I do something wrong?" Sebastian hugs you close to him. You feel so much love in this hug it's like you entered cloud nine! Sebastian let's you go and looks at you with his ruby almost hypnotic eyes. "I was told to let you know that the Young Master wants you to join him for tea in the garden in an hour." He says this with a very bitter tone but, other than that he kept his composure.

"Really he wants me to join him for tea!" You felt like jumping around yet Sebastian wasn't as elated. "Don't forget you must finish these floors before you do partake with the Young Lord." "Oh it's done!" You smile and show him the now spotless floor. "Well what about the windows?" "Oh that's been done too." Sebastian inspects the windows letting a gloved finger stroke it. He finds not a speck of dirt on the glass.

"Well then what about the pictures in the halls did you dust those?" His voice gets a slit pinch of anger in it but, you couldn't tell. "Those were done an hour ago." You reported. "Well then I suppose you can have a little free time before you go with the Master."

Sebastian pins you against the wall. You try to struggle against him but then get lost in his eyes. "Don't fight me (name); don't you recall our little deal?" His lips snake over your ear. "I told you I would kill all that ever hurt you and your family. Did you not believe me?" You could hardly hear him over the heavy pounding of your heart beat. "Y-you actually…." Sebastian smirks into your neck as he licks up your jaw line. "The deed is done…."

You start to lightly moan as his lips travel down your neck to your cleavage. Your breathing picks up as you feel his hands start to slide up your thighs. You feel powerless. His lips travel to yours as he gingerly kisses you with the lightest affection. You can't stand these feelings all your lonely feelings start to slip out of you. "Yes give into me, all your pain!" He unzips the back of your dress. You start grinding on him. All these feelings there are so much.

"Oh gods~" You say as he starts groping your chest. He smiles as he pleasures you. He was just about to enter you as Mey-rin bustles in with a package of clothes in her arms. "Oh dear!" She says as she sees you both on the floor. Sebastian looks up and sighs as he gets up and zips up his pants. "Your timing is impeccable." You sigh in relief. You didn't know if you could take any more of these feelings. You start to get up. Sebastian deals with Mey-rin and she leaves her face still tomato red.

Sebastian turns to you. "We shall take this up later my dear~" You blush and feel the arousal coming back. He gives you a soft kiss on your lips and then pulls away. "Don't forget who owns you." He says as he walks off.

You scratch your head and sigh. You walk up the stairs and enter your room finding a beautiful purple dress with different jewels and patterns on it. There was a card next to it. You snatch it up and read it.

_My dearest (name), I thought your beauty would pair wonderfully with this dress. I would like you to wear it to tea with me. Put it on and hurry down my dear. I am waiting._

_~Ciel _

Your eyes stared at the card for a few moments silently intrigued by his beautiful handwriting. You sighed and press the card to your heart. So he does like you. Then why would Sebastian tell you he didn't? You pondered this for a couple minutes and then looked back at the dress.

Suddenly a knock came to your door. You opened it. Mey-rin came in. "Mey-rin? What's wrong?" She looks up at you. "Nothing miss! I just have to get you ready for to go out to the garden for tea time. "Oh!" You smile as she begins to take off your clothes. She stared at you for a few minutes. "I see your taking a liking the Young Master aren't you!

"What?" You say dreamily as you swirl your hair with your fingers. "Exactly! Mey-rin says as she fits you into a proper corset. "Well it's just that he seems to be so mysterious and he tries to act like he doesn't care when really he does." Mey-rin looks up at her a warning look in her eyes.

"You can't be with him..." You turn around. "Why not!" Mey-rin flushes. "He is already betrothed." Your chest heaves as you hear this. "T-to whom?" Mey-rin's eyes glance over. "Lady Elisabeth, in fact if I remember she is coming to the late afternoon tea as well." You start to tear up. "Why would he invite me?" You ask.

Mey-rin looks at you, sympathy in her eyes. "I don't know my dear." You sigh and try to stop sobbing as Mey-rin puts the dress over your figure. "Shhhh child everything is going to be okay I promise. Just look at how pretty you look." She pulls you over to the huge long mirror that you had. You look at yourself and sigh. Man this dress was revealing. Your cleavage was shown like the dress was only encasing it. The dress had short puffy sleeves though the bottom of the dress reached to the ground. You felt pretty.

"See no tears sweetie" Mey-rin smiles as she helps you dry up your face. "Now I believe that it's time for you to join them down in the garden for tea. You take a deep breath and walk out of the room and down the stairs to the garden.

"Alright another chapter done sorry this is a shorter one but, hopefully it keeps you reading! Next chapter is Tea time with Ciel and Elisabeth. What will happen next I wonder "


	5. Chapter 5 The tea party

"Hello Dear readers! Updates: I have created a Forum now I figured it out! Anyways on with the story"

-Chapter 5 the tea party-

You walked into the garden followed by a very nervous Mey-rin following shortly after her. You see Ciel laughing along with a very prim girl. She looked to be the age of 13. You griped the purple dress to you. You had this jealous look in your eyes as you saw the girl giggle and chirp and ever to slightly rest her dainty arm around him. You couldn't bare it! How dare she put her hands all over him! It was getting you all hot and bothered.

Sebastian noticed this and took that opportunity to hug you from behind. "Is there something wrong (name)?" You look up at the demon butler; his gaze on you was any less for your imagination. You look into his eyes as he studies you. He puts a finger over your lips. "Quiet now! We can escape this and go up to your bedroom." You gasp as you feel his hand touch your breast. "I c-can't Ciel would b-be ahhh! Stop that please!" He grins at your reaction like he wanted to push you further. Test your limits.

You on the other hand weren't enjoying his tormenting. You pulled away from him and proceeded to walk in the garden. It was amazing. You saw white roses cascading over the walls of the manor and there seemed to be a huge arch that was then followed by a stone pebbled pathway. You decided to follow it. You saw so many different plants as you moved. There were lilies, lilacs, roses, camellias and so many others. Who knew that they would all be blooming at this time of year?

You knew you should be sitting with Ciel and that witch but, you needed to take a breather and besides this garden was so elegant and almost enchanted. It's practically begged you to explore its depths. You bent down in order to sniff some of the deep red roses when you heard some foot steps behind you.

You jump and fall onto a small man with blue eyes and golden hair with barrettes in his hair. You look into his eyes and suddenly relies that his hands were covering your core. You notice and carefully get off of him.

"Oh my gods are you alright!" You say as you are patting off the dirt on your dress. The man smiles and chuckles as he gets up and scratches his head, "Oh yes miss I am fine are you alright? I never meant to touch you there." His face gets all flushed and hot. You giggle because it was adorable. He smiles slightly and then holds out his hand.

"My name is Finny I am the gardener of the Phantomhive estate." You take his hand into yours and smile brightly at him. You were making so many friends and no one treated you like you were a piece of filth of the street. "My name is (name) and I am the new maid for this estate. I used to be a seamstress." Finny grins. "Well in that case..."

He holds his arms out and gives a big cuddly bear hug. You hug back smiling into it. "Welcome to the family (name)." You feel so loved at this point! You were actually accepted into this place. You never felt this way before. You felt like you were human.

"Thank you Finny that really means a lot!" You pull away from the hug and realize where you are supposed to be. "You helped me to realize where I really am supposed to be." Finny looks slightly confused but shrugs it off."Glad to help you (name)!

With that you run away. Why didn't you realize this before! Ciel didn't really seem to care if you remember he was constantly looking around for you. His face would sober every time he didn't see you and from the looks of Sebastian though he seemed to enjoy this quite a lot. 'What an ass hole' you think as you run up to the table seeing a very concerned Ciel and as for Sebastian he wasn't pleased. "(Name)! Where have you been! I was worried that the cats ate you or something!"

Sebastian took offence to this. "Now young master cats can't eat humans." Ciel took a sip from his tea cup. "I much less care about what you say butler." Sebastian smirks at this "Of course my Lord." Ciel turned his attention back to you. "Now where were you off at (name)?" You sit down next to Ciel and smile. "I am sorry! I got lost in your amazing garden but, luckily I came across Finny who showed me the way back here!" Ciel stares into your eyes for a moment before settling back down clearly satisfied with your answer. "Oh is that all?" You take a sip of the tea finding that it was green tea your favorite. "Yes and your flowers are amazing! I can't believe that they bloom in this season!" Ciel laughs at your cute ignorance. "They don't normally, they are imported here." Your eyes go huge.

They can actually do that! You felt so poor. (Damn Rich people!). Elisabeth gives a little tickly, creepy laugh as if mocking you. "You're so cute (name). Ciel is this the new project you have put up? The dog you picked up off the street?" Ciel looks over at Elisabeth. "Please don't call her that she is more than that to me." Elisabeth looks outraged. "How dare you talk like that to me I am you fiancé! You are almost talking as if you love her! That can't possibly be the reason right? You are just too attached to that bitch."

You get up from the table tears flowing from your eyes. 'Mom they are back again' you think as you rush back into the manor. As you head in you can hear Ciel scolding Elisabeth and telling her to shut her mouth. You enter your room and fall onto your bed pulling the pillow to your face. What were you thinking, you're an outsider. Did you really think they would welcome you into their family with warm arms? You're so naïve. You start sobbing as you hear a knock on your door. You ignore it and after awhile the door opens showing a very concerned Sebastian.

"(Name)?" He walks over to you and you feel a warm hand petting your back soothingly. "(Name) you have to know that Elisabeth doesn't matter. What she was saying…..it was meaningless to us. You are the most amazing young lady that has come into our lives. Your different, your kindness and concern for others outweigh your dark side. You need to open up to us. You will see that in time everything that is in your past. All the things that everyone has done to you, how your boss raped you and your friends laughed at you because of you baggy clothes. All of that…matters not."

He pulls you into his arms and places his hand over your heart. "It's what's in here that does matter." You start crying tears of happiness your heart flutters and you feel an even deeper love for Sebastian than you ever did.

Sebastian kisses you lightly on the forehead and holds you close. You start to think back to everything in your past and sigh. Despite everything that's happened you wouldn't trade it for anything! "Everything's going to be okay", you say to yourself as you are lulled to sleep by Sebastian's voice.

"Yeah for chapter 5! Remember to review! It keeps me writing!"


	6. Chapter 6 The choice

"Hello my readers I have a few things to say to you. One on weekdays it will be harder for me to post because of school and tomorrow I doubt I can put up a new chapter because I have things to do! Thank you all for reviewing! Now on with the story!"

-Chapter 6 the choice -

Two years pasted and honestly, you couldn't have been happier! You grew in to a proper you woman who was charming yet still caring towards others. Even your broken heart was almost fully mended! You truly felt like you belonged there. Sebastian and Ciel were always by your side. You see the started to develop feelings for you.

You were flattered really but, they got to a point where they would never leave you alone! I swear if you even once fell from their loving eyes they would find you. Even when you showered Sebastian would be there asking if you needed anything.

Of course you loved this, after all you were their center of attention and damn it you loved it! Ciel treated you like a princess and opened up to you in more ways than he had ever had. You remember him crying on your shoulder on his parent's anniversary. You comforted him silently while showing him through touch that you were here for him. That's what he loved most about you besides you physical appearance of course.

Sebastian made a point to help you with all of you education and even taught you how to ball dance. You remember it and you get little shivers down your back. It was a very intense experience. Though you had to admit he was defiantly a Romanic Romeo. He would clip roses for you from the garden, purple roses your favorite. He even went so far as to prepare you a romantic dinner. It was completely flawless.

Eventually though the heat started to rise, Ciel would ask you to undress him for bed which didn't really scare you too much. What did was when he asked you to sleep with him. You would usually blush and say a simple excuse like that you weren't feeling well. He would accept that for a while, and then he saw Sebastian using his charm on you. He got jealous as he watched you two make out on the love seat. It was a nightmare!

Ciel started to touch and kiss you all over. Sebastian would pull you closer to him so he could feel your soft body against his very much toned body. You would feel hot and have many dizzy spells.

If that wasn't enough, they decided that only one of them could have you so that's when the real wars began. Sebastian would set up traps making Ciel look like a total ass. You remember when you found a letter on your desk to meet for tea again just you and him. After sitting there for thirty minutes you started to cry and Sebastian would be there to "save you".

Ciel had his little tricks too, like telling Sebastian that you needed him to assist you changing in to your night gown. You were redder than a stop sign. You ended up yelling at him and saying many harsh things. You figured that it was Ciel's doing later when he started laughing at Sebastian calling him idiot.

You sighed. You knew that you had to open your heart to one of them. Just which one and what if you made the wrong choice? What then? You shake your head cleansing it from all these useless thoughts.

You walk up to your open window and look up to the stars. "Mom if you're up there could you help me please. I don't know what to do I am at cross roads. These two amazing men have saved me from my sorrow but, I am afraid that I love them both deeply. I am not sure if I can choose between them! What if I hurt the other?"

You look down and rub your temple and close your eyes trying to think strait. You didn't seem to notice the two men sitting on your bedside. You hear one cough and look up seeing two very satisfied men sitting there with smug smirks upon their faces.

You blush and look down onto your palms. Could they have been sitting there this whole time? You look up at them your face hot.

"How long have you been sitting there?" You say as you scrunch your hands together. Sebastian smiles warmly at you. "Long enough." He said this with a very long drawn out syllable. "Why didn't you say anything?" Ciel takes this point intervene. "You seemed preoccupied." You blush. "Oh." They both stare at you. You look back at them confused. "What is it?"

"We were a bit curious about something..." You look at them processing what has been said. "Go on." Sebastian stood up. "Well…" He slides behind you and wraps his arms around you. "We were wondering if maybe…." Ciel got up at this and suddenly was in front of you and slid his fingers in your hair. You get tense. The both look at the other at they say these four words together. "We could share you~"

It was your turn to speak but, you felt to hot and flustered by their hot mouths on you that you could barely get your lips to work. "You mean…." Sebastian smiles at your innocence. "Yes (name) that includes sexually…" You feel their arms form tightly around you. "So what do you think?" Ciel says as he kisses you into a strait passionate kiss that seemed to stun something inside you. Oh god you wanted this. "Will you give yourself to us?" Sebastian said as he bites the junction between your throat and neck.

"I think that…..it could work..." They take this as a yes and began to devour you. Sebastian lays you down on the bed; you cringe from all the butterflies in your stomach. Ciel sits beside you and starts to undo your dress. As they both begin to ravish your body you think about all the memories that has lead up to this.

How could it have become this perfect? You honestly didn't know. Though what you did know is that you where there's for all time. So you sighed and enjoyed what you knew would never change. You finally had a home a place to call yourself. You were theirs…forever.

"Yahhh one more chapter to go after this! I hope you have liked this story. There is only one more chapter to go. I plan to have it out Wednesday night. Maybe. It's going to be a longer one but, it will be worth it! Remember to Review! Thank you!"


	7. Chapter 7 A Happy Ending

"Hello my readers! This is it! The last chapter and I am so happy you all stayed with this. I may do a sequel eventually but, this fanfiction is complete! Once again thank you all! I will be starting on a new story now it's a Magic Trio x Reader if you're interested then follow me and it will show you when I put it up anyways thank you! "

A month pasted since that beautiful night. You remember their faces as they looked up at you. They were always concerned if they were hurting you but, you reassured them that you were fine. You remember how you heart seemed to pour into them. You never felt so close to anyone. Of course you thought it was scary at first. You were frightened but, somehow they seemed to draw it out of you. Maybe it was the way they rubbed your back or the way they said so many loving words to you. Honestly you didn't seem to care. You felt warm and finally at peace.

Everything falls into place. Tonight you were finishing dinner with Sebastian and Ciel when something strange happened. They seemed have one of those looks that they would share with each other when they wanted to gang up on you. You looked over to them curiously.

"Hey are you both alright?" You said. They looked up a smile on both of their faces. "If you would excuse us for a moment (name) we have something that we need to pick up." You eyed them both for a minute. What were they hiding? "I could come with you!" "No!" They both stated at the same time. Your smile formed a frown. "Oh alight I guess I will just stay here." "Thank you." Ciel says as he gets up from the table, Sebastian following him.

They walk out of the room, both of them walking out of the house. You kiss them good bye as they get into the carriage and ride into the night. Your lips perk as you start thinking about all the things they could be doing. You walk back into the mansion noticing Mey-rin giggling.

You walk over to her and point at her. "Do you know something?" Mey-rin looks up at you trying hard not to smile. "No miss." You sigh and walk back into your room that you three shared. You three decided that after that hot night of passion that it was time to have room change. You lie on the bed and saw a book on the end stand and decided to read it.

It was a book of baby names. You stare at it and try to comprehend why on earth they would have this out. Then you blush. Did they maybe want to have a child with you? You smiles slightly trying to picture Ciel and Sebastian as fathers. You were silently day dreaming about it when suddenly you hear a knock out eh bedroom door.

You quickly put the book down and walk over to open the door. Ciel and Sebastian came in and sat on the bed and patted a spot in the middle for you to sit. You smile and sit down next to them.

"So did you to have fun on your little adventure?" Sebastian smiles at your remark and ignores it. "I am sorry we took so long but, we hand to make sure it was just right." You were not able to form a comment to this. "(Name), we have a question for you".

You had no idea what was coming and in all honesty you were concerned that they were going to kick you out but, when you saw the ring that was held by both Ciel and Sebastian you were utterly shocked. After everything you would get a happy ending! Words couldn't describe how you felt.

You finally were able to manage a teary "Yes" to both of them as they hugged and kissed you and finally slipped the ring on your finger. You blushed as you held it into the light gazing at the diamonds in the center. One had little rubies around it. You looked at Sebastian as her smiles loving at you. You heart almost melts.

You look down and realize the other has blue gems around it a lot like Ciel's ring. He looked at you with very captivating eyes. You found out a year ago about his past and the contract that had been formed.

You got up and hugged both of them as you cried tears of joy. This was all so much to take in. You wouldn't be Ms. (last name) any more. You wished your mother was here to help you.

Sebastian and Ciel wrapped their arms around you and you realized that all these worries you had they didn't matter. All that mattered at this point was the loving embrace of two men that would be yours for eternity.

-Two months later-

Everything happened so fast! You turned around admiring the gorgeous white dress you were wearing. It was like a dream, a beautiful dream. You pinched yourself several times as you were waiting for your father to get to the mansion. Your men were forced to go pick him up alone by a very strict Mey-rin., who knew she could be so busy but, she insisted that they were not allowed to see the bride on her wedding day.

You rolled your eyes. Who cared about that anyway it was such a silly tradition but, you gave a small smile. You knew everything about today was going to be wonderful.

You could hear the front door opening as your father came and hugged you, trying hard not to get his soggy tears all over your nice white dress. You giggle and he sports a proud smile and holds an arm out to you. You take it and start to get butterflies. He squeezes your arm as you walk down to take your place behind Mey-rin and Finny.

The music started to play and you watched Mey-rin walk out and then Finny who was throwing flowers around. You smiled at this but tensed up as you heard the bridal march come on. You felt like you were going to faint but, your dad had a good hold on you.

You started the slow walk to the two very dashing men who were looking straight at you. You blushed and looked back. This felt so right. You knew right at this point that this was the only place you wanted to be, right by their sides.

Finally after five long minutes you made it to the altar. Bart stood in front of the three of you. This ceremony would be slightly different considering you were marrying two men. Several words were spoken and then you all gave your vows to each other.

Ciel smiles at you as he grabs your hand. "From the start, when I first saw you I was at your mercy. Your kindness and caring for others was astounding. I felt you warmth and at that point when I saved you from that horrible man, I knew that you were something special. I will treasure you forever and again." He kisses your hand.

Sebastian walks to the other side of you taking your left hand into his. "When I first found out about you, I felt your ever ending pain and it made me want to soothe it with my love. I feel this connection to you and I don't quite understand it. I have never felt this way about a woman before in my long life. So when I say that I am yours …..I mean it." He takes your other hand and kisses it.

You look at them both as you try very hard not to tear up from the heartfelt remarks. "Sebastian, when I first met you I didn't know what you were. I figures that you would be like so many other men that have broke my heart. I would have never thought that your strong grip would save me from my pain and teach me what love really was about."

You turn to Ciel. "Ciel, you were the one that kept me second guessing. I would ask myself over and over again if you were messing with me or not. Now I truly see the companion that you have shown me. You were the rock that I needed to ground myself. Now you will be mine and I can't wait to spend my life with you."

You turn to both of them with sincerest in your eyes. "Thank you for being there for me and becoming my husbands."

At this point Bart grins. "With the power invested in me by the queen of England…I know pronounce you (First name ), Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive as men and wife." A loud crowd of applause is heard throughout the crowd of people. Bart looks at you smiling. "You may now kiss the bride!"

Sebastian and Ciel grin. Sebastian begins to kiss you and you felt the magic encircle you. Moments later Ciel kisses you with the same passion. You hear whistling from the crowd.

You hug both Ciel and Sebastian as you three make your way to the carriage. They help you into the vehicle, wave to the people and then close the door. Lots of rice was thrown at the carriage as it starts to move.

You cozy in between them as they both wrap their arms around you. "So where to now?" Sebastian and Ciel smile. "Anywhere, where would you like to go?" Sebastian asks. "You sigh happily. "It's doesn't matter as long as I have you both close to me. "They both agree.

You giggle as they both hold you close. "Ours forever~" They say as you all make your way together as one.

"Thank you all for reading! Remember to review! Check out my page to find out my next project! *blows kisses* "


End file.
